The Gift to Feel
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is the heir to a multi-billion dollar company. Naruto Uzamaki is just trying to survive life after his parents death and, facing financial problems, turns to prostitution. ItaNaru. Full Summaary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

_Cold-hearted Itachi Uchiha is the successor to a multi-billion dollar company. He has everything he ever wanted within his grasp, well that's what he thought. Naruto Uzamaki is your average teen just trying to survive in life. Both his parents dead, with nothing more than a high school education he needs money, fast, so he turns to prostitution. What starts as a simple gift from a co-worker, Itachi soon realizes an attachment he feels for a certain blonde. What is this feeling? So new and unexpected?_

**Author Notes**: Hi! I'm **XxTaintedDaggerxX** and I started writing this story with my good friend **The Ever Holy Mad Hatter**. I came up with the story, and originally continued to direct the plot, while she and her mad set of skills layed out the story for all to see. Sadly, right after we started this story together, she moved away and communications between us got kind of rough. Anyways... After keeping the readers waiting for so long, I decided to just continue this series on my own. I hope no one is disappointed with the turnout. Thanks for reading!

**Rating:** Teen, for now of course.

**Pairing:** Actually I'm not even going to, if you're to stupid to have figured it out I don't want you reading our story anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 1  
**

***~*~***

Naruto perched on the edge of the desk, the stares of the two high class men making him want to squirm. This was unusual, usually his clients wanted to hire him for just a quick one night thing, not as a gift to a friend.

"Well have fun, yeah.", Naruto tuned back into the conversation as the shorter (and friendly looking, in Naruto's humble opinion) man left the room quickly, seeming to be holding back his laughter. As the door closed, he could hear the man burst into not-so manly giggles.

The black haired man stared at him, red eyes boring into his, and this time he did squirm. He waited for a moment, and when the man said nothing he figured now was as good a time as any to do his thing.

He slide off the desk, and swinging his hips, he made his way over. He stopped a few feet away for the much taller man. He wasn't used to having to do all the work; usually his clients couldn't wait to get their hands all over him. This could be awkward, but before he could make a total fool of himself the man swept around him. He pushed a button on his desk, and in what could have been the most incredible voice Naruto had ever heard said,"Ms. Haruno, make sure no one comes up to my office, also make sure Deidara finds something very unpleasant in what ever he eats next."

"Oh course Mr. Uchiha.", came a high pitched cheerful voice through what Naruto assumed was a speaker.

Itachi let his hand off the button, and the room fell silent again. Gracefully Itachi turned back to Naruto, and in that same sexy voice said, "I don't know what the bastard told you, but I have no need of your services."

Naruto stammered out the only reply he could think of, "But, if I don't, I wont get the other half of my money."

Itachi stared at him again, obviously trying to think of a way out of this, "Fine, I'll pay you double what he is, just _leave._", his voice had taken on a hard edge. He leaned to press the button, to call on his secretary again, when a timid voice from his rather unwanted guest stopped him.

"But how do you know you can even pay me double?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and made a purposeful glance around his office, Naruto did the same. It was evident that Itachi could have purchased a small country, "Oh, right, um well…", he paused awkwardly,"Uh, here let me give you my contact information" He dug a small piece of paper out of his pocket, but couldn't find a pen. Itachi noticed his dilemma and tossed him a cheap looking one from his desk. Which Naruto failed to catch. Itachi couldn't help but stare at his ass as he bent over, it was the tight pants he attempted to convince himself. Naruto quickly jotted down his number and held it out nervously for Itachi to take from him.

Naruto had no idea what it was about this client, you would think after having sex with at least seven people a week would make him shameless, but this man made him feel like he was new to the job again. When Itachi's hand brushed his, he actually felt himself blush again, and it had been a long time since he'd done that.

"Well, uh, bye", he murmered. Itachi made no move to show him out, or even acknowledge he was still there. Feeling slightly dissed, Naruto quickly walked out of the office. Ignoring the pink haired secretary, he left the building as quickly as possible, hoping to forget the whole embarrassing incident.

* * *

Reviews Love

And faster updates, because review are like my crack, I'm totally addicted.

Cookies to all!!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Authors Notes**: Okay well first I want tol thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their alert list and what naw. It means a lot, really it does. I also want to thank all the readers who have kept with this story even though the originally updates have been quite shaky. Next. Um… second chapter, these won't usually come so fast, but since I already have the first three chapters done and typed I decided to just post them as soon as I re-edit them. Anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 2  
**

***~*~***

Naruto trudged down the street, he couldn't believe his luck. First he was embarrassed beyond belief at his most well paying and unsuccessful job ever, but he was just grateful the man had gone through with his promise. He'd gotten a call from the secretary, who had made sure the large wad of cash had been hand delivered to his ratty, run down apartment.

Now he was making his way to the house of his former crush (and best friend), who of course was doing just great for himself (he was majoring in law, of course). Naruto had run into him in the supermarket, and now he was trying to figure out a story he could tell him. He no longer had feelings for Sasuke, but that didn't mean he wanted him to find out about his 'job.'

He started to read the numbers on the large, well groomed houses. He had never felt so out of place as he did in this neighborhood, with his thread bare jeans he'd been wearing for the past three days (because all his other ones had basically fallen apart, he still had to buy new ones with his recently gained 'wealth'), and his too tight t-shirt (it was from high school) at least it was clean though.

Finally he came upon a large set of gates with the number on the paper engraved on them. After looking around for a way to get in he sighted the intercom, pressing the button he hesitantly said "Um…I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha?" His voice went up at the end, making it a question, incase he had the wrong house.

A voice crackled back, "One moment please.", and after a second the gate rumbled open, scaring Naruto so much he flinched an inch or two back. Again he paused; it wasn't too late to leave still, but despite his nervousness about Sasuke finding out what he did for money he really wanted to see him. It would be good to talk to someone who didn't know him as the cheap whore on the corner that everyone in his neighborhood did. With a slight smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach he made his way up the long path to the large house.

* * *

Itachi stepped out of the car in the drive way, tossing the keys to the valet. He made his way to the front door and stepped through it. The first thing he noticed was that the house was not as quiet as it usually was. He could hear laughing and talking, and as he recognized his brothers flirting voice, the other seemed vaguely familiar.

He went in the direction of the voices; they seemed to come from the living room off the foyer. He opened the door, whoever his brother was talking too they where sitting close together. He could see a head of blonde hair and his brother black hair over the back of the couch. They where _incredibly_ close together. He couldn't help but roll his eyes because his little brother never was known for his subtlety. Both the boys on the couch turned around scooting up a little to see over the back of the couch. Sasuke shot him a half hearted glare, but Itachi wasn't paying any attention to his little brother.

He _knew_ the blonde sitting next to him on the couch. It was the delicious prostitute who had been jokingly given to him as a gift from his coworkers, most of which now had a nasty case of food poisoning, he narrowed his eyes in memory. The blonde's eyes where wide, as he too recognized Itachi from the incident earlier that week, and he glanced quickly at Sasuke eyes wide in panic. He obviously didn't want Sasuke to find out what he did for money, that much was obvious. Itachi himself really couldn't care less, but the boy it seemed really didn't want Sasuke to know so he decided he wouldn't say anything. He then realized his brother had started talking to him.

"What are you doing in here, Big Brother?"

"I heard voices, just coming in to see what was going on, little brother." He added the last part in with a unconscious sneer.

Sasuke sneered back, "Well now leave."

"No, didn't mother teach you that it's rude not to introduce me to your guest?", both of the Uchihas' eyes flicked to Naruto, who looked like he though that was a terrible idea.

Sasuke replied, not seeming to notice Naruto's distress, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a friend of mine from high school, you remember right?"

Itachi didn't of course, why should he have bothered learning who all his little brothers friends where, he nodded in affirmation anyways and inspected the blonde closer. Upon this closer inspection he realized that this little blonde boy was actually quite cute, despite his short stature Itachi could see the lean muscle beneath the tight shirt, and his shaggy blonde hair framed his face perfectly, falling nicely onto his shoulders. But his most striking feature was his eyes, large round, baby blue, and seemed to be the embodiment of the clique 'windows to the soul'. They seemed to be far to innocent to belong to anyone who did what Naruto must be doing every night.

"Well uh good, anyways I better be going", Naruto squeaked out, voice high with nervousness. He went around the couch but when he was walking towards the door Sasuke grabbed his wrist, but Naruto quickly pulled it away.

"No, don't mind Itachi, he's an ass, you should stay for di-" but Sasuke never finished his sentence because when he Naruto had pulled his wrist away he had thrown himself off balance, right towards Sasuke's brother. Itachi, instinctively of course, caught the blonde.

Naruto stared up at the taller man from where he was pressed against his chest, his face blushed a deep crimson. Itachi couldn't help but note that Naruto looked amazingly adorable like that, and that he also felt very nice pressed up against him.

"U-uh, well, I, uh better go now.", Naruto stuttered out, pushing away from Itachi, who almost gave in to a unknown feeling to pull him back. When Naruto was freed from his grasp he paused for a second to hastily mutter a, "g'bye", to Sasuke before nearly sprinting from the room and out of the house. He was in such a hurry he didn't even here Sasuke yelling at his brother for scaring him away, but then again neither did Itachi, his mind to wrapped up in thoughts of a little blonde boy with gorgeous blue eyes and a cute little ass. He had no idea where these thoughts came from and quickly pushed them out of his mind and, ignoring his brother, made his way to his office.

* * *

Comments are love. Thanks for reading.

Cookies for all!!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Rating:** goes up to M in this chapter, light M, but I'm doing it just to be safe.

**Author note:** Well I just wanted to say I really appreciate all the favs, and watches, and adds to those community type things, and comments, especially the comments. I hope I can continue to please you with this humble attempts at story telling. All chapters after this one are purely just me so I'm kinda nervous on what you all will think. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of **The Gift to Feel** written together by **The Ever Holly Mad Hatter** and me **XxTaintedxDaggerxX**.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 3  
**

***~*~***

The money he'd made off that one disastrous job had seemed a very decent fair amount. But after the back pay on his rent, groceries, two pairs of pants, three shirts, the electricity, water and heating bills it just wasn't enough. And so, just a few weeks later Naruto was again on the street corner, in his tightest shirt, and slutiest pants. This was always the easiest part of the job because men were just drawn to him. Only ten minutes after he'd taken up his post an ugly sports car rolled up in front of him. When the window rolled down Naruto could see the stocky, middle-aged man sitting in the driver's seat. His face was so nondescript Naruto would never have been able to pick it out in a line up. He preferred it that way, it made forgetting easier. The stranger asked in an uninspiring voice., "How much?"

"Twenty for a hand, forty for a blow, hundred for a screw, no bare back."

The man nodded, "A screw", and reached across the passenger's seat to let him in. Naruto shook his head.

"Nuh uh, money first."

The man grumbled, but reached into his pocket and drew out a hundred dollar bill. Naurto took it without hesitation and shoved it in his pocket while he situated himself on the seat.

Naruto was always glad when it was done. He had come to appreciate the click of a motel room door when the clients finally left. Leaving him alone, sometimes to wallow, other times to shower and scrub at his skin so hard he almost bled. This was one of the former times. It had been quick, he liked it when it was quick, the long drawn out ones always made him feel dirtier. He lay on the bed for a good fifteen minutes, not moving, blinking slowly and willing him self to forget.

Forget the hands running down his sides, the pitiful attempt at dirty talk, the harsh breath on the side of his face that smelled of bad milk, the thick callused fingers thrust roughly into his mouth, and then again into his ass (thankfully not the other way around, like he's had other clients do).

The impatient thrusts and throaty groans that came near the end were always the hardest to forget. But it had been a lot harder to forget at first, now with some willpower he could suppress the memories; at least for long enough to get back out and do his job.

Soon the feeling of the scratchy cheap sheets started to drive him insane, and with a slight groan he slid off the bed to stand beside it, grabbing his pants and shoving them on (he never wore underwear on the job anymore) and pulling his shirt over his head.

He wanted to sulk, as he always did. But every moment off the streets was a wasted potential client, so with a sigh he left the hotel room. He didn't actually like when the clients decided to use rooms, it made it feel to intimate, but at the same time it was better than the back of a car, or worse some dirty alley. Though he'd been forced to work in both those places, but usually for blow jobs and hand jobs.

When he walked past the receptionist in the lobby she gave him the same skeptical glare over her half-moon glasses as she always did, her bun bobbing back and forth with her head. Many of his clients used this motel and the staff had started to recognize him.

He sighed at the bell that rang when he pushed open the door, because to him it signaled his hopelessness.

* * *

The sun was bright as he sat in the café waiting for Sasuke to arrive. His spirits where low after the work he'd done last night, but he was hoping that an afternoon with his former (and quickly becoming again) best friend would help him forget. It usually worked, with Sasuke he was just a person, not a whore like so many people knew him as today.

Naruto thought back on his days in school with Sasuke, and of how they had started to drift apart. The rift in their friendship had started to appear when his parents had died. It was still a painful memory and Naruto tried to avoid it as much as possible. Then after graduation it had became easier and easier to avoid all his friends, most of all Sasuke. By the time he had wanted to be around people he knew again he had slipped so far he had been too ashamed to contact any of them.

That was all changing now. He had come to terms with what he was doing, and while he wasn't proud of it, and just couldn't tell Sasuke, it didn't really effect their newly reforming friendship. In his mind he was now able to separate the good from the bad, on one hand he had his 'night life' which was full of all of the things he didn't like about life. On the other hand he had his 'day life', which was filled with bright smiles of a good friend, and memories of a tall, dark, handsome, near stranger.

That was one thing that was definitely different about this bout of friendship with Sasuke. Before he couldn't have cared less about Itachi, now whenever his mind started to wander it wandered to him. When Nauto was in high school, everyone had heard of the prodigy. But Itachi was so busy with what life had to offer him that he wasn't much in the picture of Sasukes life. Looking back, Naruto felt stupid for forgetting about who Itachi was and the many possibilities that would, and could, connect the two.

He hadn't seen much of the older Uchiha much in the last couple weeks; it was almost as if Itachi was avoiding him on purpose. He was never home when Naruto spent time at Sasuke's house, or if he was he avoided them. But Naruto knew better, he was not near arrogant enough to think that he was important enough to warrant the amount of conscious that it took to avoid someone like that.

Suddenly he was startled from his thought by a hand ruffling his hair, and was suddenly greeted by Sasuke's smirk and teasing voice.

"Man, you're just as much of a idiot as you always were, staring off into space like a moron."

"Hey!", Naruto said, with mock indigence, and they both laughed like old times.

Already with the light teasing and fun atmosphere the night's activities slipped from his mind. They carried on like that until the waitress came and took their orders. Friendly banter and talk of unimportant things like video games and music.

After they had finished eating they stayed at their table for awhile and in a lull in the conversation Naruto asked suddenly without thinking, "So how's your brother doing?"

Sasuke gave him a queer look, "Just fine, why?"

"Uh…", Naruto had no excuse for asking, or none that he could articulate quite yet, "No reason."

After that they resumed normal conversation, and the question was forgotten. At least until it came time for them to part. As Naruto stood on the street watching Sasuke drive away his mind turned to the older Uchiha brother. Itachi, for some reason, fascinated him. Naruto started his walk back to his small shabby apartment and, as he walked, he decided that the only way to get Itachi off his mind was to get to know him, or at least spend time in his this he made up his mind to not only be friends with Sasuke, but with Itachi as well. Naruto smirked, _'Or maybe more, more never really hurt anybody.'_

* * *

Comments love and bunnies (and you know what you get when you add those together? More bunnies).

Couldn't help but leave that in…

Cookies for all!!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Authors Notes**: I want to apologize to all of you for the wait but I found myself busy practicing for state and then after that whole ordeal was over I got so extremely and utterly sick I couldn't think straight. Earlier I tried to post but my computer shut down in the middle of the chapter and it frustrated me to no end. I'm recovering but definitely better and I will try to make this chapter longer than the other previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 4  
**

***~*~***

Naruto sighed in frustration while leaning his back against the wall, his fingers tapping a beat of their own. It had been another week since his lunch with Sasuke and his self promise to Itachi, but he was nowhere near achieving his goal or in finding time to see his friend.

He was a fool to forget that February was his busiest month. It was the time all hopeless individuals sought out some sort of companionship, men and women alike. So to put it in short terms, he had been very, _**very**_, involved in his work.

Naruto only had a few moments to himself before he had to get back on the streets, but damn, he had a right to rest. It was not one hour ago that he finished with his **14th **job that day. _'Oh the iron_y', he thought to himself. It seemed that after this month was over he would be set for the next three or so months. That thought brought a smile to his pink lips as he left his apartment, clad in a really old pair of skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt; after all leather was quite impractical in his line of work, too much of a hassle to take off.

* * *

Instead of his usual corner, Naruto decided to walk down the more expensive and higher class streets of the city. Before he even choose an exact spot, a sleek silver Jaguar put him to a standstill.

* * *

Itachi hated this day, the day of lovers and romance. It was disgusting the way public displays of affection were distinguishable in every nook and cranny of the town. He was on his way home after an exhausting day of work where some small no name business was attempting to gain the older Uchiha's favor and build up some deal between the two. The other man was stubborn, Itachi would give him that, but it was pointless because in the end the impassive man knew it was just a one-sided gain for the pitiful little business. Sugar-coated with impressive terms and such, but Itachi knew better.

As Itachi took a turn in his car he noticed a sunny mop of hair that stuck out in the night. Unconsciously, he slowed down his car and watched and golden tanned skin as it glowed in the lamplight. 'He is probably on the way to see Sasuke,' his mind convinced itself, making some excuse for his next actions, 'it would be rude if I did not pick him up.'

And with that thought Itachi Uchiha pulled over beside the blonde, unlocked the passenger door as he rolled down the window, and called softly, yet strongly, the smaller mans name.

* * *

"Naruto", he heard his name come from the expensive car, which made him tense up enough to wipe off the seductive smirk that was about to take place on his lips. It was then that he saw the handsome Itachi Uchiha in the drivers seat with an expressionless yet calm look to his face.

Naruto replied with a question in his voice, "Yes, Uchiha-san?", while raising one eyebrow above the other cutely. Naruto missed the secret emotion the man gained in his eyes.

"I was just on my way home from work. You looked as is you needed a ride." His voice was a deep tenor, or baritone, and it sent goosebumps all throughout Naruto's body. It was because of that voice, and because of his wish to get to know Itachi, that he changed his plans for the night and decided to accompany the older man home and visit his friend.

"That is very kind of you, Uchiha-san." As Naruto spoke he went to the door, then opened it and situated himself in the seat.

As the car finally continued to its destination, Itachi broke the silence with a quiet, "Please, just call me Itachi."

* * *

Itachi could'nt think straight. First he picked up the man he had been trying to avoid for reasons unknown to even himself, now he was offering his name as in equals? Nothing was making sense anymore, but with Naruto around it brought back the feelings that made him not really care. For now he was acting on instinct and that was not how Itachi Uchiha did things. He was a thinker, and always made decisions after diliberating to himself. But it seemed when naruto was involed his mind was mush.

* * *

Naruto was shocked out of the silence, but gratefully took the chance to talk to the man beside him. "You have my thanks, Itachi, for saving me the time it would take to walk to your home."

"It is nothing, there is no need to thank me."

After that the quiet started to reform, but Naruto quickly changed tactics.

"So, whatever did happen to that man?"

Itachi glances to Naruto as a sign for him to make more sense.

"The man who brought me as your present? You seemed pretty ticked with him before he left."

Itachi was shocked the Naruto would willingly bring up that after he showed such embarresment at the whole endeavor, but he couldn't help the small smirk that graced his features.

"Deidara sadly had to use up all his sick days with an unexplainable case of food poisoning. He is currently working much harder to make up for his days gone, though for some reason I don't expect anymore, well, gifts of appreciation."

The blonde could'nt hold back the chuckle at the Uchiha's interesting sense of humor. And it seemed as though this was the ice breaker that was needed, because Itachi Uchiha melted just a bit on the drive to the Uchiha mansion, he and Naruto chatting the whole drive there.

* * *

At the time, neither noted the significance that the small event would have on them. For it was because of this that both men realized something. Something that would change them every so slightly. For Naruto it was that his feelings for the older Uchiha were more than just curiousity, that he loved the other mans voice and the small, but noticable to Naruto, hints of emotion that played on the other mans face and eyes. With Itachi, Naruto felt different, more so than with Sasuke, and he didn't want to let that feeling go. For Itachi, well his realization was more shocking, but suprisingly accepted by the multi-billionare. He discovered that Naruto made him feel, something he hadn't done in quite some time. And even though his brain was warning him of the dangers that would await him if he were to continue, some part off him that reawakened convinced him to ignore his brain.

From this moment on, both Naruto and Itachi are unaware of what is to happen next, but what is to come lies within the journey of the gift to feel.

* * *

Hope the end to this chapter wasn't to chessy and that it made all of you who waited so long somewhat at peace for now. I will try and update as soon as I can but no promises on a date. Please let me know what you all thought, afterall this is the first chapter I have written on my own and since I have been away from the story for awhile I hope I have'nt lost touch with it.

Cookies for all!!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Authors Notes**: I know..... Its been awhile since I last posted. But I updated!!~ That counts for something, right? Please read the warning because this chapter is going to be a bit different from the others.

**Warning:** Rated **M** because this chapter has ..... sex! And not the lovey dovey crap if that's what you're expecting. Naruto has a profession that he does'nt enjoy, but he does it well.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 5  
**

***~*~*  
**

It was with a carefree smile that Naruto walked down the trail near the park. There was something about the crunching sound of the gravel that relaxed him as he took each step. Slowing down to a stop he reached a cool metal bench, the feel beneath his fingers were cold to touch. Thoughts of his last talk, first if you didn't count that one dud job, with Itachi swirled in his head as he played with his tongue between his teeth in silent concentration. His life was finally starting to take a turn for the better and as he looked upon the empty rounds, every little detail seemed much brighter.

That is, until a shadow and a sinister feeling fell over him.

"Naruto, what a ss-supris-ss-e to ss-see you." The snake-like hiss rang in his ears, signaling to Naruto how close the man was.

_'This is not good...' _Naruto thought, spine too erect for comfort. If _he _found Naruto, it certainly wasn't a surprise. He must have followed him and waited for the perfect moment to approach him alone.

Now.

"Orochimaru, how nice to see you?" Naurto aimed a fake smile the man's way. If he wanted to come through this encounter intact then he needed to be calm and not think at all. That was always better when he knew what was to come.

Orochimaru slithered down beside Naruto as his hand found its way to the boy's hip, his finger inching towards his inner thigh. "Oh, yes..", his head bent to the dip in Naruto's neck, tongue flickering across his collarbone to the sensitive shell of his ear, "Nice indeed."

An uncharacteristic smirk graced Naruto's face as he arched away from Orochimaru. "Now now, I have to head out to work, you know that. If I don't, how will I ever survive? You wouldn't want me all dirty and cold would you?" With this his eyes widened and he pouted his lips.

With a growl, Orochimaru took his hand off Naruto's hips and fiercely grabed his hair, forcing the younger of the two in to a brutal kiss. He paused for a quick breath and a second to admire his work, then plunged his tongue past two very abused pink lips.

Naruto fought back weakly for dominance, a moan escaping his throat as Orochimaru pulled Naruto to straddle his hips and crushed their groins together.

The breathless blonde pulled away and the black haired man continued his animalistic kissing and sucking down to the juncture of his neck and shoulders, then viscously biting down to mark him.

Naruto gasped, vigorously bucking his hips to the other, his hands clawing themselves though Orochimaru's shirt as he tried to hold himself closer, to increase the friction.

With Orochimaru, it was inevitable, even in broad daylight. But Naruto was use to this after all, Orochimaru was his most frequent, highest paying customer. He was also the greasiest and most dangerous because he was a prestigious crime lord who took a liking to fucking innocent looking young boys.

It was because of this that Naurto never questioned what kind of business was to take place; the when's, where's, and how's. It was because of this that Naruto was currently stark naked and being fucked in the mouth, barely controlling his gag reflex as the older man's cock filled up every inch of his throat.

His scalp was tingling from the tight grip, his knee's scratched from the rough gravel. Soon after the cock in his mouth became rock hard, Naruto was pulled away and pushed in to the grass behind the bench. He caught himself and got on all fours, wantonly pushing his ass out and spreading his legs.

Naruto felt the bigger man pounce on him and, without warning or preparation, thrust his shaft to the hilt in one plunge. Naruto groaned in pain, which only egged the man on as he fucked the boy relentlessly. Naruto's walls clenched instinctively, alarmed by the sudden intrusion, causing Orochimaru to lose whatever rhythm he might have had. The blonde rocked back as he finally caught his composure, ignoring the burning pain in his ass that promised a large bruise and an extremely noticeable limp.

With each thrust, he could feel the other getting closer and as he forced himself tighter, it was with a low, breathless hiss that Orochimaru came to completion.

Naruto was tired, he was so very very tired. So tired that he spaced out through Orochimaru's departure and payment. So tired that he laid there, collapsed and naked, on the soft green grass even after his client left. So tired that he didn't register that his eyes were locked onto a pair even darker than night.

Naruto was so very tired that it was with horror he awoke from his trance, only just then realizing that his best friend was crouched in front of him, eyes holding an emotion he couldn't read.

* * *

Please review so I can hear what you think! Any ideas are welcome.

Cookies for all!!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Authors Notes**: I'm sorry, but I seem to have a bad case of writters block. I know this chapters short, but I hope its good innthe sense that it sort of balances out what happened ith the last chapter. Well, at least I seem to think so.

**Warning:** Rated **T**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 6**

***~*~***

"Naruto..", came the hushed whisper, a frown marring Sasuke's face.

Naruto's eyes widened in terror, his arms franticly trying to carry his body away from those judging obsidian orbs, whimpering in distress when they just gave out from his earlier exhaustion.

"Naruto", he said again, moving his hand to caress the scarred cheek and, using his thumb, catch a falling tear.

'_No no, no, no, no! This, this can't-_', his world was falling apart, just when everything seemed to be right again, and all he could now think was, '_Sasuke knows, he found out!_'

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde, turning his head, looking at anything and everything but the distressed man in front of him.

Naruto was worn out, not only physically, but mentally too. When the raven looked away, to Naruto it seemed that the taller man couldn't stand to look at him, that his earlier signs of compassion were really just pity and he couldn't take it any more.

The last thing he registered before his mind darkened into unconsciousness was those dark eyes returning and then the comforting feeling of warmth that carried him to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Awareness prickled from his belly, tingling to his toes and fingertips. He could feel the crust in his eyes, wishing it to disappear because he didn't want to move any of his limbs. They were so sore, and the gentle warmth surrounding him felt so good, to disturb his little peace of heaven would be unforgivable.

_-swoosh-_

Blinding light flung across his eyes, even though sealed, they felt the flaming heat of the blaring Konoha sun. A groan left Naruto lips, _'Kami-sama must hate me.' _Immediately after the sound passed his lips, the wind was knocked out of the blonde's stomach and it was then fluffed up as one would a pillow. Forcing his eyes open, Naruto glared at the silver fluff ball that with discolored eyes. That lazy cat just purred in content as he dosed off on the toned tummy. "Kakashi, you damn cat, get off me!" He pushed out his stomach in a quick motion, fully roused from his sleep. Kakashi just glanced up and let out a low _merrow,_ going back to his nap.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the feline, desperate to get the stubborn weight off him. Without much thought, he flipped over, succeeding in getting Kakashi off, but also flopping off the bed, his legs tangling in the sheets leaving him at a funny angle.

_Merrow_

"Damn cat."

"Did you know talking to yourself is considered the first sign of craziness?"

Naurto flinched, pulling the rest of his body to the floor, then looking up at the closing door that gave him a glimpse of short raven locks.

_'Sasuke'_, he thought somberly, closing his eyes before his head smacked to the ground.

_Merrow_

The blonde hissed at the cat, pupils dilating. Kakashi just replied with a lick to Naruto on the nose, then turned away to find a better pillow.

* * *

Please review so I can hear what you think! Any ideas are welcome.

Cookies for all!!~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Authors Notes**: You all have permission to call me Satan or other insults or names as you wish. I never dreamed it would take me his long to post, but as usual life is a constant bitch nagging at me and being its bitchy self. Wont go into detail, but I was in a bad situation. If you are a reader of my other stories, I apologize as I will not update those until the month of March is over. But rest assured, I have not given up and my brain has a lot of other cazy idea's waiting to be written down.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!~

* * *

**The Gift to Feel**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto cautiously made his way through the Uchiha Manor, locating Sasuke's bedroom to barrow a spare set of clothing to replace the flannel pajamas he woke up in. Thankfully Sasuke was absent, as the blonde did not want any confrontation before he cleaned up even though most evidence from the day prior was physically gone from his body. He took a quick shower before he tip toed the creaking stairs, letting his mind drift. What was he going to say? How did you explain this kind of situation to your best friend? He rounded the stairway only to become stock still in the doorway of the kitchen. Coal eyes pierced him, their owners solemn face saying more than others could have thought possible. Sasuke moved from his chair, approaching his frozen friend until he was only six inches away from the other man. The Uchiha's face hardened as he spoke his next words, no playful edge that he once had that morning. "Why? How could you?"

Naruto came out of his daze, not thinking too clearly. "What?"

"How could you keep something like this from me?", Sasuke took a step back and turned his head away. "Is anything you told me even the truth?" "Of course!", Naruto fired back, "I just, I left some parts out."

When the raven didn't respond, he continued. "How **could** I tell you? To admit that I was brought so low after my parents death, I could never live it down, the shame." At this Sasuke moved back towards the blonde, hurt covering his face. "I was you best friend and I could have helped you. I would have done anything to keep you from this kind of life." Naruto winced at the past tense, "You still **are** my best friend, Sasuke. But I never wanted to admit to anyone, or myself, about I was doing. After my parents died, I needed money fast. To pay rent, utilities, food. If I didn't do anything, child services would have taken me back into the system. Everyone thought I was looked after my godparents, but they never showed up to take care of me, didn't even call. It was what I had to do."

Sasuke looked enraged by this and fired out his reply to the confession. "Prostitution? That was your answer along side with lying to your friends? And what about now? Its been years!"

It was Naruto's turn to look hurt, "I can't change what I did, what happened, and it has been tearing me up inside that I never told you. But you have to understand how I felt after the first time. I felt dirty, like the lowest scum of the earth and that I had no business with any of you. 'You were to good to be acquainted with someone like me', I thought. And as for your other question, the money was good and better than anything I would get with just a high school diploma. Also, once you start its hard to quit the life. Even as my own independent agent, I had too many connections with the more slimy areas of the state, that even if I had quit, repercussions would have been unavoidable. It traps you, and as you witnessed earlier, some of my customers are people who have hands in affairs you wouldn't dream of."

The taller man's snort brought Naruto out of his bout of self pity. "You don't think a family as powerful as the Uchihas can save you from the creepers you call customers? If so, then you're dumber than I thought." Well, that was the end of concerned Sasuke, and so obviously it brought out an angered reaction. "You teme!" He aimed a punch that was easily caught by the Uchiha. "Its not like can just stop, even if you were to help me!" "There's no question about it." Sasuke tripped his legs from underneath him, straddling him to limit the others movement. "I **will** help you, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are right." This caused Naruto to stop struggling. "I will financially support you so you wont have to work as much, and in the meanwhile come up with something to get rid of the others." "You're serious." The blonde stated, not as a question, but with growing conviction that he would finally get out of this life style. The firm nod only confirmed his thoughts.

The two continued to stare thoughtfully into each others eyes about what was to be done, neither fully aware of their surroundings until a knock from inside the kitchen caused them to look for its source. There stood Itachi, a frown marring his features as he took in their very _questionable _position.

"Hn."

With that, he turned around and left the room, also leaving behind a confused Sasuke and a stunned Naruto in silence.

* * *

Please review so I can hear what you think! All opinions are welcome.

Cookies for all!~


End file.
